Le fallaron
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Bobby se encuentra sólo en su alcoba, por primera vez. Fic participante del minireto AllerDrake del foro Groovy Mutations


_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todo es de Marvel y Fox. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes para inventar alguna historia, de vez en cuando._

 _ **Aclaración:** Este fic participa del minireto AllerDrake del foro Groovy Mutations. Quedan invitados a pasarse por allí y por el grupo de Facebook del mismo nombre._

 _Resulta que entre charlas raras decidimos ponerle nombre a esta shipp y más importante aún, correr la voz. En mi caso, opté por encarar la relación de estos dos desde la amistad._

*

Bobby tarda un poco en darse cuenta que está solo en su habitación. Es que todo debía acomodarse luego del caos. El funeral de Jean, el cuasi catatónico Scott y los niños más pequeños que tenían problemas para dormir, luego del golpe de Stryker. Todo eran piezas que saltaron fuera del rompecabezas luego de aquella terrible noche y cuando él fue capaz de reunirlas en su cabeza, entendió que faltaban algunas. En el fondo de su mente lo sabía, pero eso no evitó la sorpresa. Porque no solo falta Jean, sino que falta John.

Entonces se sienta ahí, en el cuarto que aún tiene las pertenencias de su mejor amigo y piensa. Piensa, dándose ese privilegio que muchas veces deseó, rogando silencioso porque el sonido del abrir y cerrar del mechero cesara. Piensa, notando lo devastador que es no tener ese ruido ambiente; la prueba de la ausencia de John.

Piensa en la primera vez que vio a John: un chico delgado con ojos de cachorro y una lengua afilada. Bobby bromeó con él cuando le asignaron una habitación conjunta y prometió que serían los mejores amigos, posando un brazo sobre sus hombros, a modo juguetón. Solo recibió un empujón y un "vete a la mierda" de parte del chico nuevo. Los demás niños pensaron que era un idiota, él entendió que todos se equivocaban cuando John no tenía más ropa que la camiseta sucia y el pantalón desgarrado que llevaba puestos cuando llegó.

Para ese momento comprende que está sentado en su cama, mirando un punto en el suelo. Se siente extraño con eso, por eso se pone de pie para alcanzar el reproductor del estante. Toma un CD al azar y lo mete al aparato, de forma distraída, antes de volver a sentarse en su cama. Reconoce la canción al cabo de un rato: es uno de los discos de John. No puede evitar preguntarse cuándo el Profesor considerará propicio sugerir que guarde las cosas de John en cajas para subirlas al desván.

— _Pero él puede regresar_ —podría argumentar.

— _Si lo hace, sus cosas seguirán esperando por él_ —diría el Profesor.

Bobby se pregunta si tendrá el coraje para desobedecer a ese pedido. Pero cree que lo más probable sea que no.

— _Bobby el chico de oro_ —se burlaría John.

— _John el chico malo_ —replicaría él.

— _Por eso las chicas nos aman_ —bromearía John.

Suspira. Es la primera vez que de verdad es consciente de la ausencia de John. De cómo le falta en todo. Nada de gruñido en las mañanas ni de coqueteo con las niñas, en conjunto.

— _La cosa de chico malo/chico bueno, atrae_ —explicaría John.

Pero no hay John que explique cosas o se burle. Él está sólo en el cuarto y hay una presión en su pecho, así que se recuesta un momento, con los ojos cerrados. Pero no hay calma, el dolor no cesa. Porque no hay John. Hay cosas, hay un cuarto medio vacío y una escuela llena de personas que no parece preocupada porque uno de sus alumnos se marchó con el "malo de la película".

 _—John se marchó por su cuenta._

 _—Jean murió._

 _—Scott no está bien._

 _—Los niños pequeños tienen miedo._

 _—Somos X-men ahora._

Lo entiende. Él de verdad lo entiende. Pero nadie recuerda que todos allí tienen miedo. Ninguno de sus maestros dice que lo lamenta porque su hogar se volviera una zona de guerra y debieran correr en sus pijamas para salvar sus vidas.

— _¿Por qué aceptaste venir aquí? —cuestionó John después de una pausa, matando el silencio. Era una charla antes de dormir. Luces apagadas, cada uno en su cama._

 _—Maté al perro del vecino. Tenía miedo y dijeron que me enseñarían a usar mis poderes —replicó—. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _—Prometieron que ya no tendría que huir._

Recuerda la mirada de su mejor amigo esa noche: el miedo, el hecho de que se detuvo al escuchar su voz. Recuerda claramente cómo no dudó en seguirlo.

También recuerda cómo John bajó _sólo_ del Ave negra, más tarde.

Bobby quiere preguntar por qué nadie buscó a John. Quiere saber por qué nadie fue capaz de proteger a un niño (como ellos aún tenían el descaro de llamarlos, a pesar de ponerles uniformes para la batalla).

Bobby quiere gruñir un "le fallaron" claro y directo.

Bobby sabe que nada de eso saldrá de sus labios. Se queda ahí, como un cobarde, porque él también le falló a John.

*

 _ **Nota de autor:** Últimamente estoy reflexionando sobre la benevolencia de los X-men y una de las cosas sobre las que pensé fue el hecho de que Pyro era un niño cuando se marchó con Magneto (un terrorista mutante) y todos siguieron sus vidas sin hacer nada al respecto. Me llama la atención su negligencia._

 _En fin, ya saben que pueden dejar un review para decirme qué les pareció, dejar alguna crítica u opinión. Yo respondo todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
